Finding Home
by Heeroluva
Summary: Brian finally realized what family means. Dom/Brian


Title: Finding Home  
Author: heeroluva  
Fandom: The Fast and the Furious  
Pairing: Brian/Dom  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: none  
Words: 908  
Spoilers: Movie 1 and 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to play with them.  
Summary: Brian finally realized what family means.  
Notes: This is written for the comment_fic prompt "The Fast and the Furious 1, Brian/Dom, all kinds of family" by sjrspike. This is not beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine. As always feedback is appreciated.

Brian never thought much about family anymore or so he lied to himself. He used to watch the other kids at school who wore the name brand stuff and showed off their latest gadgets and hated them for what they had while at the same time wishing that was him. He'd go to the playground and watch parents play with their children, picking them up when they got hurt and taking care of them before sending them on their way, but they were always there, always attentive, always watching. And as time went on he knew it was a fool's dream, that no matter how much he wished for it, it was one thing that would never come true.

Family had always been about blood, and in his case, bad blood. The other kid's parents warned them away from the bad blood of the son of the druggie, whore and felon. Sure he'd had Rome, but Rome's family hadn't wanted him around either, acting as though he was below them somehow. And when push came to shove Rome always choose his family over him.

As he grew he got mad at the world, started lashing out, stealing cars, racing them, and just doing whatever he wanted without thought or care of the consequences. Then he got caught and sent to juvie and he realized that things could be a lot worse. He tried not to think about the years he spent there, but the nightmares the experience produced still kept him up at night years later.

After that he'd shaped up fast and the cop that had busted him got him a job at a small, local mechanic's shop. It was the best thing that ever happened to him. Cars became his everything. Then after he'd graduated he was offered a spot at the academy and figured why not. It wasn't like he had any other plans. College was out of the question because his grades weren't the best and while he had the skill, had little interest in sports. And with how much he hated school he had no desire to subject himself to more of it.

After the academy he'd spent a few years as a patrol cop before discovering a murder and subsequently solving it on his own. That had gotten the brass's attention and before he knew it he had been recruited by the FBI for his knowledge and experience with cars. He was cocky, figuring he'd storm right in and get his info and get out. Oh how wrong he was.

On the first meeting with Dom he knew he had already lost and things would never be the same for him. He saw the team and how they were a family even though only two of them were related by blood and he wanted a piece of that.

Then Dom had corned him in the garage pressing him up against the Charger, saying that he'd seen the way Brian was looking at him, knew what he wanted. Brian had panicked; he wasn't a fag. He'd denied it to Dom's face as he'd been denying to himself, but Dom wasn't deterred and leaned in to kiss him. Before he realized what he was doing, he found himself swinging and his fist met Dom's mouth with a horrible thud. He stood frozen as Dom spit out blood and a feral grin split his face.

As Dom stalked towards him, he briefly considered running, but thought better of it. And this time when Dom leaned towards him he just closed his eyes and accepted it. As that mouth devoured his he thought he would go up in flames. He'd finally found what he'd been unknowingly looking for all these years. And for a brief time he had it, loved it, wanted more of it.

And then he'd ruined it all, and even knowing it couldn't last, it killed something inside of him. The look of horror, pained betrayal and most of all hate and rejection on Dom's face haunted him.

He'd come to realized that there were different types of family, that blood didn't matter. And no matter how unlikely he thought it would be, he had to try and make things right. And he had the opportunity after the Charger crashed. For a brief moment his heart had stopped and he'd feared the worst, but he had never felt so happy as when he saw Dom was alive. Helping Dom out of the car he handed him his keys.

Dom didn't seem all that shocked. Maybe he knew him better than he knew himself. "You know what you're doing?"

Brian nodded and gave a weak smile. "I owe you a ten second car."

Dom's eyes locked with his for long seconds seeming to find all of his secrets before he nodded and walked towards the Supra.

Brian couldn't watch as Dom drove away, probably out of his life forever and turned to get away and put some distance between himself and the wreck before the cops arrived.

He was surprised when the Supra pulled up alongside him and he couldn't have been more shocked when Dom ordered, "Come with me, Bri."

Dom's face closed off as Brian froze, but in shock not indecision as he thought.

Gathering himself Brian jumped in and they roared off. No words were said for a long time, but none were needed. And Brian knew he was finally home.


End file.
